1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a cellular or mobile phone terminal. In particular, the invention relates to a cellular phone terminal of a so-called flip or clamshell type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cellular or mobile phone terminal of a so-called clamshell type, including a bi-axial swivel assembly, is well known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2005-023958. The cellular phone terminal includes a main enclosure and a display enclosure. The bi-axial swivel assembly includes a support shaft fixed to the main enclosure. A support member is supported on the support shaft for relative rotation. A bracket is coupled to the support member for relative rotation around the rotation axis perpendicular to an imaginary plane including the longitudinal axis of the support shaft. The display enclosure is coupled to the bracket.
An annular groove is formed around the support shaft. A pair of parallel imaginary planes serve to define the opposite sides of the groove. The imaginary planes extend perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support shaft. Recesses are defined in the sides of the groove at a predetermined angular position. The recesses in cooperation defines an enlarged section of the groove. When the display enclosure takes a standard attitude, a cam member integral with the bracket is located inside a space between the parallel imaginary planes. The cam member is allowed to move along the groove over the entire length. The bracket is allowed to rotate around the support shaft over an angular range of 180 degrees, for example. When the display enclosure rotates around the rotation axis by 90 degrees from the standard attitude, the cam member protrudes outside a space between the parallel imaginary planes. The cam member is only allowed to move in the groove within the enlarged section. The rotation of the display enclosure is thus restricted around the support shaft. Moreover, the standard attitude of the display enclosure can always be maintained when the cam member stays outside the enlarged section in the groove.
Electric connection must be established between the display enclosure and the main enclosure in the aforementioned cellular phone terminal. A wire is wound around the bracket in the direction around the rotation axis so as to establish the electric connection. The wire is forced to suffer from a larger flexure every time the display enclosure or bracket rotates around the rotation axis. The wire is also forced to suffer from a larger flexure every time the display enclosure rotates around the support shaft. The wire in this manner suffer from a frequent load.